


Days Gone By

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Its long, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Some Fluff, Vaginal Sex, angsty, crime mention, unsub mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: Aaron must investigate his ex-girlfriend's involvement in a serial murder case. Does she have something to do with it, or is she as much of a victim as the men being killed? How can he protect her even after he broke her heart?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> It's LONG! I didn't mean for it to be so long, but here we are. I really hope you don't hate this one lol. This was a request from my tumblr (ssahotchswife).

Aaron Hotchner was in desperate need of three things: a shower, a nap, and an intimate night with a beautiful woman. Not necessarily in that order. Usually, when the team worked cases in D.C. it meant a little more sleep for everyone and the ability to take showers in their own homes, but for Aaron, it meant more work what with juggling the case and ambitious politicians from the Hill. Hell, he didn’t even have Jack staying at the house, he was with Jessica while the case was still going so he could come and go at all the odd hours he needed. He missed Jack terribly, but it was only a few days and he talked to him on the phone every night, plus he’d promised to take Jack to the movies to see the new superhero movie he’d been begging to see as soon as the case was done.

Morgan once claimed that he needed sex during a case, he said it made his mind clearer, but everyone had thrown their napkins at him and laughed, not taking him seriously. Aaron knew that Prentiss was inclined to agree with him considering how late she had been to a briefing one morning still wearing the same pants from the day before. Aaron couldn’t speak for the rest of the team on having sex while working a case in D.C., but it had been a while since Aaron had had a woman in his bed. That’s not to say he didn’t have offers, some days it felt like someone had put out an APB on him for every available woman in the D.C. metro area, but Aaron wasn’t interested. He had no desire to sleep with hordes of women to get over you.

That was the other problem with working a case in D.C., there was always the chance of running into you. It had been a while since he looked up your name in a drunken desperation to keep tabs on you, so as far as he knew you were still working as a congressional staffer with the same senator you’d been with for three years now. Aaron tried not to miss you, tried to forget you, he had broken up with you for god’s sake, but it was damn near impossible. Trying to forget you was like trying to forget his own name. If there was anything he wished he could forget it was the look on your face when he had broken up with you nearly five months ago.

“Aaron, I’m not a child,” You had said. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know that,” He replied, frustrated that you wouldn’t even try to understand where he was coming from. “I know you can take care of yourself, (y/n), but I cannot allow you to put yourself in danger for me.”

“And if I want to?” You asked. “If I knew everything that could happen because of my relationship with you and I wanted you anyway?” Aaron knew there was nothing he could say to change your mind, he knew what he had to do to keep you away from him; that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to hurt.

“Okay, fine, you want the truth?” You nodded at him; arms crossed over your chest. “I’m not interested anymore. I don’t know what it is, maybe the excitement of our little fling has run its course, and I’m done.”

“Liar,” You stated, though Aaron could see the hurt in your eyes and it nearly killed him to have to say these things to you.

“That’s the thing about dating younger women, they get attached so easily,” Using your age was low, he knew it was the thing you were most insecure about in your relationship. You were always afraid you weren’t enough for him because you were so much younger than him, but that could never be true.

“Fine,” You said, tears lining your eyes. “Break up with me, but just remember that you were the one who ended things, so when you call me in a week while you’re drunk and sad and missing me I won’t answer.”

“I won’t call,” He said.

“Goodbye, Aaron,” You turned away from him, not quick enough for him not to see the tear that slid down your cheek, it destroyed him. You had walked away before he was able to talk himself out of this plan. It was for the best. He had received four threatening letters now, telling him that if he continued to see you bad things would start happening to the people he loved. He wasn’t willing to put you, or Jack, or anyone else he loved in danger just because he didn’t want to lose you.

Breaking up with you had been excruciating, even though Aaron knew it had to be done. After Haley, he couldn’t allow himself to get so caught up in another person that he couldn’t see when he was endangering their life. No matter how much he loved you he was not so selfish to put his need and desperation for you above keeping you safe.

Aaron hoped you were being safe considering this unsub was target people who worked on Capitol Hill, and you had a tendency to end up right in the middle of situations like this. Morgan thought this case seemed like a revenge assailant, whoever they were killing were people they had a problem with. It seemed likely, but Aaron wasn’t willing to say anything for certain just yet. 

As the team sat in the conference room throwing out ideas everyone seemed to be in agreement that the killer was someone who worked in or around the Capitol Hill area with ties to congress. The report in front of him needed his attention, but it was hard to drag his thoughts away from you as always, especially when your name kept appearing in the file. Every single one of the victims had been last seen in public with you, and then they showed up dead in a hotel room the next morning.

“We need to bring this girl in,” Dave finally said what everyone had been thinking. “She was the last person seen with every one of our victims, and hotels catch her on security tapes leaving the elevators 20 minutes before our victims are found dead by the cleaning service.”

Aaron didn’t want to believe you could have anything to do with this, didn’t want to believe you were capable of killing. He had no choice but to instruct his team to bring you in. Morgan and Prentiss left to do just that and Aaron shut himself in the D.C. police precinct conference room. None of his team knew about your relationship, he liked to keep his private life private and so did you, especially because of where you worked. Now, everyone was going to know, there was no way it wouldn’t come up while you were here.

“Hotch, she’s in interrogation room 2,” JJ said, poking her head into his office.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” He said. “Have Morgan and Reid start the interview.”

“She – uh – she keeps asking for you,” Aaron avoided JJ’s questioning eyes as he sighed and stood from his desk.

“Let’s go.”

Through the one-way glass in the interrogation room, Aaron could see you for the first time in five months. You were glaring at Morgan as he spoke to you, your arms crossed just like they were during that last conversation you’d had with Aaron. The look on your face was one Aaron knew well, that mix of defiance and a slight arrogance that made him want to have you underneath him begging.

“I am not speaking to you,” You snapped at Morgan. “Get me Aaron Hotchner, or I’m calling a lawyer.” The sound of his name on your lips for the first time in so long sent a shiver down Aaron’s spine.

“You can call any lawyer you want,” Morgan said. “You’ll need a good one by the end of this I’m thinkin’.”

“You’re right, I’ll need a wonderful lawyer who can help me sue your ass for false imprisonment.” You spat. 

Aaron sighed, knowing he had to go in there. He wanted to see you, wanted to hold you, to prove that you had nothing to do with these murders, but he couldn’t do that without walking into that interrogation room and facing you. It would have been easier if you just weren’t so tempting for him, he wanted to kiss every inch of skin that he could see, if Morgan wasn’t going to be in there with him he might have tried it.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my knight in shining armor,” You said, leaning back in your chair when Aaron finally walked in the room. Morgan looked back and forth between you and Aaron.

“You need to start talking, (y/n),” Aaron said.

“What I need is to get out of here, Aaron,” You said. “What the hell is going on?”

“What’s going on is that you’ve killed five men from Capitol Hill,” Morgan snapped.

“What?” You exclaimed, clearly surprised. “You mean those congressional staffers they keep finding in hotels?”

The confusion on your face seemed genuine, either you really had no idea what they were talking about or you were a better actor than Aaron thought you were.

“Yeah, we mean those congressional staffers that were last seen having arguments with you and then found dead the next morning.” Aaron couldn’t meet your eyes.

“You really think I did this, Aaron?” The hurt in your voice was like a shot to his heart.

“I think we need an explanation for this,” He laid down a photo of you getting off the elevator in the hotel where they found the last victim the morning he was found. “The time stamp on this security footage tells us you were leaving the hotel 15 minutes before the last victim, Karl Reiner, was found dead in his bed.”

“I don’t owe you an explanation for anything,” You said angrily, glaring at Aaron.

“You do if you want us to believe that you had nothing to do with this murder,” Morgan stated.

“Fine,” You said to Morgan, not taking your eyes off Aaron. “I spent the night with Karl, and I was leaving without him because I had a meeting with lobbyists at the Capitol building that I was running late for. Karl was very much alive when I left, you can check with the concierge he was talking to and ordering breakfast from when I left.”

“What about the other victims?” Aaron ground out, anger clenching his stomach in a vice grip knowing that you had been with other men. He knew you weren’t his, not anymore, but he couldn’t help his body’s reaction to hearing that you weren’t as miserable without him as he was without you.

“Do you really want to know about every man I’ve slept with since you, Aaron?” He could sense the shock on Morgan’s face and knew that every person behind the mirror in front of him was wearing the exact same expression.

“That has nothing to do with this investigation,” Aaron said, trying to mask his feelings. “You’re saying you’ve had a sexual relationship with each of our victims?”

“Do I detect jealousy, Agent Hotchner?” Your voice dripping with arrogance.

You knew exactly what buttons to push to make him snap, but he wasn’t going to give you the satisfaction of knowing that you were successfully making him sweat. Of course, he was jealous, he was still pining after you and you’d moved on to D.C.’s greatest hits of assholes.

“Most of these men were married,” Aaron said, noting the guilt that marred your beautiful face at his words. “The one who wasn’t, had a fiancé who bawled through her questioning a couple of weeks ago.”

“That’s not my problem,” You said, though he could tell you didn’t mean it. Morgan stuck his head out the door to confer with Prentiss on the other side. Aaron kept his eyes on you like he was unable to pull them away and look at anything else.

“Hotch,” Morgan called him over, forcing him away from you. “There’s been another murder, Kyle Jones was found dead in his office this afternoon when his assistant was coming back from lunch. This one was heavy on the overkill. She’s not our killer.”

Aaron looked back at you sitting there, looking scared and confused, like he’d never seen you before. He’d known deep down that you’d never be capable of killing these men, but that didn’t make it any easier to have to interrogate you, and hear about your relationships after him. He could barely make himself say one more word to you.

“Cut her loose,” He said to Morgan, moving to storm out of the interrogation room.

“What, no goodbye, Aaron? Well, that’s okay, maybe you’ve just lost interest, right?” You threw his break up back in his face, guilt crashing into him like a train at the fact that you were still hurt by the things he’d said to you.

More than anything Aaron wanted to tell you that he was still interested, that he still wanted you as much as he had when you were together, probably even more. Instead, he did the professional thing and slammed the door behind himself as he left the interrogation room, ignoring his coworkers questioning glances.

From his spot in the conference room, Aaron could see you through the window as you talked to the woman at the front desk, filling out the post-interrogation paperwork. He was hit with a pang of longing at the sight of you, every part of him that had missed you was only multiplied from having you so close to him today, from hearing your voice. You must have sensed him watching you as you glanced through the window at him, cocking your head slightly as you looked at him. Aaron willed himself to smile at you, or wave, or to do anything but stare. Without another glance, you flipped your hair over your shoulder and left. The team shuffled into the conference room to go over the profile once more and see if there were any changed to be made.

He knew he should be concentrating on the case, that was a given, but Aaron could not stop thinking about you. Not that that was a huge difference from how he’d been since he broke up with you, but the prolonged contact he’d had with you today was driving him crazy. You had obviously been delighted to inform him that the men who had been killed were former lovers of yours to get a rise out of him, and it worked. Aaron wondered if you were somewhere thinking about him when you should be doing work. Maybe you too were focusing on memories of days gone by wrapped up with one another instead of the unbearable agony of being apart. Of course, he only had himself to blame. Luckily, the team realized Aaron didn’t want to talk about you or your relationship and left their questions and gossip for one another.

After three more hours of no new ideas from anyone, Aaron sent everyone home to get some rest and come back with fresh eyes the next morning. He was nearly halfway home when he flicked his blinker on and exited the interstate. It was like he was on autopilot as he drove to your house, the route so ingrained in him that he didn’t even have to check to make sure he was turning down the correct street. Your bedroom light was on, so was the main living room. Aaron sat in his car just staring up at your house wondering if he’d made the right decision to come, but then he caught a glimpse of you through the front window and he turned the car off without a second thought.

“Aaron,” You said in surprise when you opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know,” He said.

“I think you do, Aaron,” You said with a smirk, leaning against the door jamb. “Do you want to come in?”

“I shouldn’t,” You grabbed Aaron’s hand and pulled him into the house, closing the door behind him. “It’s not a good idea.”

“No, probably not,” You said, wrapping your arms around his neck. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t want to.”

Aaron opened his mouth to respond, but you cut him off by leaning up on your tip toes and pressing a long kiss to his lips. His hands immediately came to rest on your hips, gripping you tightly and pulling you in closer to him. Having you in his arms again was exhilarating, it felt like you were the missing piece of him that he’d been trying to operate without for the past five months. Aaron deepened the kiss, biting your lower lip gently before moving his mouth to your neck.

“Aaron,” You sighed, sinking your fingers into his hair as he backed you up to wall with a thud.

Just hearing his name on your lips had him hardening in his pants, you must have felt it based on the smirk on your mouth. Aaron groaned into your neck as you popped the button on his pants and lowered the zipper, slipping your small hand into his boxers and wrapping it around his hard cock.

“You want me,” You whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Desperately,” Aaron replied huskily as your hand moved up and down the length of him.

“How bad do you want me, Aaron?”

“Everything in me is screaming to bend you over that dining table and fuck you until you’re screaming my name so loud they can hear you all the way on Capitol Hill,” He felt your hand still on his cock as you took in a shaky breath at his words. When he pulled back from your neck the look in your eyes sent him wild with lust, pure desire dilated your pupils so wide your eyes were almost black.

“Do it then,” Aaron didn’t need to be told twice, so he pulled your shirt up and over your head, pleased to see you weren’t wearing a bra underneath.

The sight of your naked torso was breathtaking. It was every time he looked at it, but having only imagined it while he pumped his own cock deep in the night for the past five months the actual sight was enough to bring him to the edge. Your breath came out in little bursts as Aaron smoothed his hands up your ribs to cup the soft flesh of your breasts.

The stiff peaks of your nipples were calling out to him and the gasp you shuddered out when he pinched the buds between his thumbs and forefingers made his cock twitch in your hand. As if the movement made you realize you were still wrapped around him, your hand began pumping slowly and tantalizingly up and down as Aaron leaned over and sucked your right nipple into his mouth.

“God,” You breathed out, arching into him as Aaron bit down lightly on your nipple before moving his mouth to the other nipple, making you gasp there too.

Aaron pulled back from you after fondling your breasts, dislodging your hand from his pants, and watched your chest heave with your heavy breath. Unbuttoning his own shirt, pride swelled within him as your eyes hungrily roamed his chest.

“I believe I was promised a table, Agent Hotchner,” You said breathlessly, squealing with delight when Aaron stalked over to you and hoisted you into the air.

When he reached the dining room, Aaron set you down gently before contrasting that delicacy by tugging your pajama pants and panties down your legs, leaving you bare before him. You had barely enough time to widen your eyes in shock before Aaron bent you over the table and kneeled behind you.

“And here I thought you were going to fuck –” You cut off with a loud moan and Aaron licked a delicious line from your clit up the length of your slit.

Aaron grinned against your pussy as he saw you curl your toes in pleasure and kick a leg back as he used his mouth to bring you closer and closer to an orgasm. His finger was met with slick, hot, tightness as he pressed it into you slowly, savoring the way you moaned his name when he started pumping it in and out.

“More,” You groaned.

“Such a greedy girl,” Aaron murmured, but he pressed another finger in with the first anyway. Your moans grew louder and louder, and when Aaron sucked your clit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it he felt the walls of your pussy clench around his fingers as you came.

“Oh,” You moaned. “Aaron.” He lapped up every drop of your orgasm like he hadn’t drank anything in days. Months.

Aaron stood from his place kneeling before your pussy and dropped his pants, freeing the raging erection he had, desperate to bury his cock into your tight pussy. Hoping you hadn’t changed too much since your break up, Aaron reached in the cookie jar on the chest of drawers against the dining room wall. He pulled a condom out of the jar and made quick work of unwrapping it before sheathing his cock into it.

“Fuck, (y/n),” He groaned out as he pushed deep into your pussy. “You’re so fucking tight.”

“Oh god, Aaron,” You were dangerously close to screaming, much to Aaron’s delight as he pounded into you.

Every time he pulled out to the tip of his cock your pussy enveloped him back in to slam his hips into you over and over again. You were babbling nonsensically through your moans letting out little whimpers as Aaron picked up his pace.

“I want you to scream for me, (y/n),” Aaron ground out as he fucked you unrelentingly. His hand snaked around your hips to rub tight circles on your clit. “Think you do that?”

“Yes,” You shouted. “Oh, yes, Aaron.” You came screaming his name, the sound of it alone pushing Aaron over the edge after you.

“Oh fuck,” He groaned, pumping into you through the powerful orgasm that ripped through him.

Aaron panted over you, brushing his lips down your spine as he pulls out. Watching you push yourself up from the table on shaky arms, Aaron grinned slightly to himself, which you caught of course. You moved in towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck. When he finally kissed you again you let out a small hum into his mouth that had him picking you up and carrying you into your bedroom and laying you on the bed. Disposing of the used condom in the trash next to your desk, Aaron climbed into bed and pulled you in close.

“I’ve missed you,” You said in a small voice, looking up at him. “I tried not to, I tried to get over you, but I missed you so damn much.”

“I missed you too,” Aaron whispered.

“Why did you come here tonight, Aaron?” You asked quietly.

“Seeing you today,” He said, voice hushed. “Hearing your voice. You were all I could think about all day, I couldn’t focus.”

“I wanted you to think about me,” You said. “I wanted you to think about me every day for the last five months.” Aaron’s heart broke at that, that he had caused you so much pain by breaking up with you that you’d wanted him to miss you desperately for five months. Which he did.

“I did,” Aaron replied, pressing a short kiss to your lips. “(Y/n), I need you to know, what I said when I – when I ended things, I didn’t mean it. I was trying –”

“You were trying to protect me,” Aaron’s eyes widened at you. “You weren’t all that subtle. You just wanted to hurt me so I would let you break up with me.”

“I was getting letters, from an anonymous person, threatening you, and Jack, telling me that if I kept seeing you it would mean trouble for the people I love.”

“So you broke up with me,” Aaron nodded. “I understand.”

“I’m sorry,” He said. “I didn’t know what else to do so I – I needed to keep you safe.”

“Thank you,” You whispered, pressing a small kiss to his lips. “For protecting me.”

Aaron knew he shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be holding you in his arms, because of the danger it could put you in, but he would be lying if he said being there with you wasn’t what he desired most out of everything in the world.

“I would do anything to protect you,” He said.

“I know,” You replied in wonder, almost like you were surprised to realize this.

“Get some sleep, (y/n),” He whispered, kissing your forehead and snuggling you in close.

“I love you,” You breathed out as you drifted off. Aaron felt his heart squeeze painfully, he want to say it back, need to, but he couldn’t.

The next morning, Aaron showered at your house and left you in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in your hands. You had kissed him deeply and made him promise to be careful before he left, which gave him an extra pep in his step as he walked into the office. This, of course, disappeared when he spoke with the rest of the team and realized that no one had any new ideas about this case. He hadn’t been this frustrated about a case in a long time, and he had a feeling everyone else felt the same way.

It was nearly noon when Morgan had started focusing on the anger in the latest kill, Kyle Jones. The man had been found stabbed 36 times, each cut was long and drawn as though the killer had been in a violent rage as he slashed the victim. Jones himself was a pretty clean guy, until the team started digging and found that he was embezzling from the lobbyists that were funneling money into his agenda. Morgan thought perhaps the kills were vigilante murders.

“Think about it, the men that were found in the hotels were all having affairs,” Aaron cringed slightly at Morgan’s words, seeing the guilt in your eyes at the mention of your previous lovers marriages. “Kyle Jones is embezzling.”

“Could it be some kind of political activist?” Emily said. “Wanting revenge for the loose morals of the politicians?”

“Maybe,” Aaron said. “But why is this last kill so angry? All the others were shot execution style in the head, but this man is stabbed 36 times?” Everyone fell silent in thought.

“Oh my god, that’s it.” Reid said, looking up from his tablet where he was watching security footage of the victim. “Hotch, that girl yesterday, does she have any type of connection to Kyle Jones?”

“What do you mean?” Aaron’s heartrate picked up at the idea that you could still be involved in this case somehow.

“Look at this, the last time the camera sees Jones, he’s fighting with someone in the rotunda here, recognize her?” Aaron’s breath caught in his throat seeing the man point his finger at you angrily and yell obscenities at you. “What if these aren’t vigilante murders, but crimes of passion? Our unsub isn’t targeting these men for their politics, they’re being targeted because of their connection to her.”

“Which means –” JJ started.

“She’s the final piece of his plan,” Aaron breathed out.

Aaron stood from the table abruptly, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing your number with shaking hands. No answer. Two more calls, and no answer. Fear rocketed through him thinking that you were somewhere in danger.

“Hotch,” Morgan motioned to the entrance of the precinct where you now stood, eyes searching.

“(Y/n),” Aaron called out. You caught his eye and scurried over to where he was. “What’s wrong?” You handed him a note that appeared to be written in blood. It asked if you were grateful that these unworthy men were purged from your sight.

“Some guy delivered this after you left this morning,” Aaron could see his team’s eyebrows shoot up in shock and amusement as you mentioned Aaron spending the night.

“What guy?” Reid asked. You eyed him for a moment.

“He was tall, white, maybe in his 30s?”

“Did you see his face?” You nodded. “We should get her to a sketch artist.”

“Can you do that?” Aaron asked, scanning your face for tell-tale signs of fear, which he didn’t see. When you nodded confidently at him Aaron motioned for JJ and Emily to take you up to the sketch artist.

“‘After you left this morning’, hm? Looks like someone is finally taking my advice.” Morgan said with a grin pointed at Aaron who just glared at him and went up to check on you.

JJ guided you through the session with the artist, and when you were done there were questions that the team needed answered. Aaron wasn’t thrilled with the idea of you being a part of the investigation, but having you here in front of him, proving that you were alive and safe at least was calming him down just a little bit.

“(Y/n), can you think of anyone who has paid you just a little too much attention at work?” Emily asked. “Anyone who might go out of their way to talk to you or offer to do things for you?”

"Uh,” You said, glancing up at Aaron who stood behind your chair. “Well, there was this paralegal guy, Jeremy Park, who was always offering to do my books for me, but I didn’t like the way he worked so I said no.”

“Did he ever comment on your relationship with other men?”

“Yes,” You said, letting out a shaky breath. “He said Karl Reiner, the last guy who died in the hotel, wasn’t worthy of my attention. And –” You cut yourself off, looking up at Aaron.

“And?” JJ asked.

“He knew,” You said. “Aaron, he knew about us. He saw my phone’s screen saver and he asked me about you. Oh my god, he sent you the letters, Aaron.”

His heart dropped into his stomach, all along he’d thought those threatening letters had been because of his work, someone was threatening you because of him. Never once did he think that you were the target, the thought was too painful to even consider.

“We need to get this guy,” Aaron said. Garcia already had an address on file for the guy.

The team jumped into action then, suiting up in bullet proof vests and jumping into the black SUVs. You had gripped Aaron’s hand tightly and told him to be safe before he left, he could still feel your hand wrapped around his as the car sped toward the unsubs address. The SUV pulled up to a small little house in the outskirts of D.C. This guy wanted Aaron out of the picture, and he knew that he would have to be the one to get the guy to talk, but the thought of talking to this asshole who was obsessed with you to the point of violence had Aaron white knuckling his gun as they entered the house. Park was sitting on the couch in the living room, gun pointed at the door as the team went in.

“Jeremy Park, this is the FBI, put your hands where I can see them,” Aaron commanded. Park just smirked at him and placed his finger on the trigger

“Agent Hotchner,” Park said. “Finally figured out who’s been sending you letters, hm? I couldn’t help it, you’re not good enough for her.”

“That may be true, but she’s clearly not interested in you, Jeremy,” Anger flashed in his eyes as he jumped up from couch in a rage.

Morgan, having clearly understood Aaron’s plan, knocked the gun out of his hand as he jumped up, and tackled the guy to the ground. Park shouted angrily and squirmed under Morgan, who just ignored him and placed handcuffs on him as he recited his Miranda rights.

You were waiting back at the precinct, jumping up from the small plastic chair you were sitting in when Aaron walked in and throwing your arms around his neck.

“Thank you,” You breathed out.

“For what?”

“Coming back safely.” You said, eyes lined with tears. And there, despite everyone watching, Aaron leaned down and pressed a long kiss to your lips.

“I love you, (y/n), so fucking much.” He said.

"Good luck trying to get rid of me now, Agent Hotchner," You said, grinning at him. 

"Now why in the world would I want to do that?" 

Morgan let out a low whistle as you captured Aaron’s lips once more. He knew the team would tease him about this forever, but as long as it was a forever with you he didn’t care what anyone else said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
